In 2008 the U.S. installed 8,358 MW of new wind capacity making wind energy the fastest growing source of renewable energy. The total U.S. installed wind power increased to 25,170 MW Germany with 23,902 MW of wind energy was surpassed by the U.S. as the largest producer of wind power in the world. The installation of wind turbines accounted for 42% of all new energy capacity installed in the United States. 5.5 million homes can now be served by the wind energy produced in the U.S.
Each of these installed wind turbines represent a significant investment and a significant resource. As the population of wind turbines increases and ages, malfunctions can be expected to occur. If such malfunctions can be predicted prior to happening, then the wind turbine can be shut down before expensive damage occurs. Further, the local power utility company may be afforded an opportunity to plan for the shutdown of this resource and the need to replace it while the wind turbine is out of commission.
Some goals of a wind turbine rotor health monitoring system can include: (1) estimate mechanical loading, and (2) monitor damage. Estimation of the turbine input could lead to more efficient rotor control and aid in future blade design. Knowledge of the damage state would allow for planned maintenance and avoid catastrophic failure.
Some of the various embodiments of the present invention described and claimed hereafter show novel and nonobvious ways of improving a wind turbine.